


Nothing Lasts

by SaraJaye



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem: Fuuin no Tsurugi | Fire Emblem: Binding Blade, Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken | Fire Emblem: Blazing Sword
Genre: Aging, Angst and Feels, Bittersweet, Family Feels, Gen, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Ninian making up for lost time sorta, Realm Shennanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 01:48:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10687269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: Even a visit to a different realm cannot stop time, only slow it down.





	Nothing Lasts

**Author's Note:**

> Fire Emblem Heroes, Roy & Eliwood: premonition -- he sees the first signs of decline in his father.
> 
> This takes place just before FE6 starts. I also took liberties with how time flows in the Realm because idefk how it's supposed to. Dead people get reborn and stay the same age, but living people can still age.

At first, the Realm seemed like a dream come true. Father and Mother, reunited. Mother, fighting alongside them, using her power. Father, young again, only a few years older than Roy. The first months were perfect, testing their strength against other Heroes and making new friends, getting to know the Prince and Princess of Askr.

His mistake was hoping it would never end. He'd been taught since childhood that few things in life were forever, and during a particularly rough training session one day he noticed his father's form was a little off. His sword strikes weren't what they should be, and if it hadn't been for Lady Lissa he might have been defeated by a simple archer.

"You still did very well," he tried to reassure Father, who merely shrugged.

"We both know you're the stronger of the two of us. These opponents were simply a bit much for me," he said. But his face looked pale, and he was moving a bit slower than usual. Kiran may or may not have noticed, the Summoner wasn't the easiest person to read. He did suggest they rest while the three Macedonian pegasus knights tackled every floor of the tower, and Father silently read in a corner until dinner.

He wanted to believe today was simply an off day, that things would be better tomorrow and they'd charge into battle with Mother, just like when they were first reunited. But even though Father seemed just fine the next day, Roy couldn't shake the uneasy feelings in the back of his mind.

He tried to keep track of his father's physical state, battle prowess, and how much he ate. He asked Mother if she felt anything was off, but Mother seemed to insist everything was fine despite the uncertainty etched into her face.

"It's our job to worry about you, Roy," she said softly, stroking his face. "You've become such a selfless, caring young man...my one regret back on Elibe was knowing I'd never see who you'd grow into. But now..."

Mother remained in good condition, young and able and healthy. But little by little, he noticed Father ate less at meals, slept more, and lost several matches. He was pale, moved more slowly, and every now and then Roy would hear him cough.

"I thought time stopped in this Realm," he confided to Mother one evening. "You're here with us..."

"Because I was reborn," Mother explained. "Time only slows in this Realm, I've learned...those who were summoned while alive stay young longer, but they too will begin to age..." She closed her eyes, holding him tightly to her. "It's ironic...back home, your father...he watched me die. But here, eventually...I will..."

Her voice trembled, and Roy wrapped his arms tightly around her, trying to comfort them both as best he could. He knew what was coming, whether it happened here or back home, and even this mystical Realm couldn't stop it.

"But we have time," he mumbled. "Even if he can't fight so well anymore, we're together..."

"Yes..."

The next day, they didn't go to the tower. They didn't take part in any battles, instead opting to sit in the castle's gardens.

_I can't stop the future, but please, let it take its time coming. Please, just let us be together as a family as long as we can._


End file.
